After The Fall Part Two
by kakers99
Summary: The continuation of After The Fall Part One


After The Fall Part Two

A BBC's Sherlock and Doctor Horrbile's Sing-Along Blog Fanfiction By Kaylee McIntyre

"Hello, John. Surprised to see me?" John was so thrilled and confused that he didn't know how to react.

"Uh… Um… What's happening?"

"John, I lied to you. You were right about everything when I gave you my 'note'. If I hadn't jumped, Moriarty would have had his snipers kill you, Mrs. Hudson, and Sergeant Lestrade. But I couldn't stand the thought of you with some other sociopath, so I came to find you."

"Then why were you wearing a mask of your face?"

"No one would expect someone to wear a mask of themselves. And, besides, I'm supposed to be dead. Remember," Sherlock said. John nodded, then lost control. He jumped in joy and grabbed Sherlock. Sherlock was so surprised, yet he still returned the hug. They were embraced for quite a while before sitting down for tea.

At tea, the two discussed what had been happening in their lives over the last few months. John had done virtually nothing, while Sherlock moped in his room for unsaid reasons. Sherlock wasn't sure if John would be disgusted or delighted if Sherlock was in love with him. John was also debating whether or not to confess his love to Sherlock. John decided it would be best to keep his feelings to himself. Although they were both thinking the same thing, they didn't want to risk their relationship. Yet Sherlock did want to make John jealous, so he told a little fib.

"I've been going out with Molly. We've had so much fun together that I've even moved in with her." John did in fact become jealous. He became so jealous that his face flushed. At the sight of this, Sherlock new John's feelings for the 'dead' man. Sherlock grabbed John by the head and moved in slowly. They then kissed passionately, both with a fire in their souls.

"What about Molly," John asked. Sherlock answered the question truthfully, only to be slapped. Then John realized he had hurt his precious little honey. So he took Sherlock's head, turned it so the red mark faced him, and kissed Sherlock's 'boo-boo'.

At that moment, the news came on. 'Bad Horse dead. New Evil League of Evil leader. One known as Jim Moriarty.' Sherlock looked at John with a fearful look. Mixed with the fear was a look of worry.

"Sherlock? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"He'll try to hurt you. He's done it before, he'll try again. I can't let him hurt you. I would just as soon die as to let anyone harm you."

John was so alarmed that Sherlock had felt this way towards him that he was flustered and excited. "Don't worry about me, Locky. I would just as soon die as let anyone harm YOU. I-I-I love you, Sherlock." Sherlock smiled as soon as he heard John said that. His whole face turned red and his palms became sweaty. John noticed this and said, "Sherlock, don't be nervous. I know you've never been in a relationship before, and I know this while 'love' thing, but there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you. Not like that bitch, Irene Adler."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Irene was not a bitch. She was just an anti-social female dominatrix."

"Well, anti-social or not, she hurt you. And if she were alive, I would most certainly beat the shit out of her. Nobody hurts MY Sherlock and gets away with it." John was now taking possession over Sherlock, and Sherlock loved it. He loved it so much, he couldn't help but to grab John and pull him close.

John was worried about Moriarty and his being alive. John was sure he would somehow interfere with the new relationship formed between Sherlock and himself. Yet Moriarty had no more concern in the Holmes family. He shifted all his attention to the one he loves: Molly Hooper. He loved every little this about her: the way her eyes filled with lust whenever she looked at a molecule in a microscope; the way she dissects a dead body during an autopsy; even the way she combed her hair back in that adorable long ponytail she wore daily; all these things, plus more, made Moriarty fall in love with her. But Molly wasn't his only love interest. No, there was also the one and only Captain Hammer. He had once lived near Captain Hammer. They also went to the same laundry mat. But when captain Hammer started dating Doctor Horrible's dream gal, Penny, Moriarty was devastated. So he moved back to his home city of London. That's where he met Molly Hooper, and instantly fell in love with her. But one person stood in the way; someone whom Moriarty owed a fall; once again, Sherlock Holmes. This is the reason for James Moriarty's hatred for the consulting detective.

Sherlock and John decided that it was time for Sherlock to move back in with John, but this time I a slightly different flat. So the two talked to Mrs. Hudson and moved into 221C Baker Street. They didn't care that this was only a one bedroom flat, but rather excited to be even closer to each other. John had said that he was excited to, "snuggle in the night and keep each other safe in the thunderstorms."

"I always knew that you wouldn't need the extra bedroom," Mrs. Hudson. At that, John's face turned fire hydrant red. "Oh, I'm sorry, deary. I didn't mean to embarrass you," the old woman apologized.

John replied, "It's fine, Mrs. Hudson. It's more of an impulsive reaction. Sherlock and I had better go get our things and move down here. Plus, Sherlock needs to get his things from Molly's flat."

At Molly's flat, Sherlock gathered up his belongings. He decided to give the disc Molly had given him to John. He figured that he'd enjoy it because of their new-found love for each other. "Sherlock! What are you doing?! You can't move out! Not after all I've done for you! Besides, I need to tell you something. I'm not sure how to tell you this but… I love you," Molly exclaimed.

Sherlock then said, "I know, but I don't feel the same way. You need to get over me. Find someone else." Sherlock said this with his chiseled cheeks rock hard. He had no shame in saying this, as he was not familiar with his emotions.

"Sherlock! Be polite and be nice! Do I need to teach you some manners?"

"John, you're acting like his father! Stop it! If I feel the need to slap him and teach him a lesson, I will! And I don't think it's really any of your business," Molly said. John felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. Sherlock saw this and immediately went off on Molly.

"YOU STOP IT BEFORE I GET FURIOUS! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR NONSENSE! YOU CAN INSULT AND YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT IF YOU DO THAT TO MY JOHNNY, YOU'LL PAY!" He then went up to her and pushed her down.

John didn't know how to react to Sherlock's bullying Molly. All he did was stand next to the door with his mouth open. Molly was on the floor, tears flowing from her eyes. Sherlock looked as if he were about to have smoke coming out of his ears. When Sherlock realized what he had done, he quickly grabbed his things and rushed out of the flat. John rushed after Sherlock. John found him moping on the curb. "Sherlock, it's alright. You'll be ok. You were irritated, angry, and defending me. So please, don't beat yourself up. Don't go jump off another hospital building, ok?" Sherlock looked up to see John smiling with his crooked smile that Sherlock thought was absolutely adorable.

"Ok, John. I wasn't planning on going through any of that again. And I wouldn't want to put you through that again. But I am not going back in there. I feel terrible about what I did. I don't think I ever deserved her generosity. I've always been a jerk to her. Then she takes me in and helps me in my time of need. I don't know what to do, John." John thought about what he should tell Sherlock. He then came up with a brilliant plan.

"Sherlock, go home. I'll meet you there. I have an idea." John went back into molly's flat to invite her over for dinner. "Molly, Sherlock and I would like to invite you to dinner. He is deeply sorry. He just felt the need to defend me. He can tell whenever I'm hurt or offended. Hell, he can tell when anyone is. He's just that damn good." Molly pulled herself off the floor and sat on her couch. She invited John to sit down and talk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I guess my jealousy got the best of me. I did all that I could to control myself. I knew that when Sherlock found you, it would be the end of my endless nights watching him sleep. It deeply depressed me." John could see that Molly was on the verge of tears. He scooted closer to her and held her in a comforting way, patting her back.

"Molly, come over tonight, and bring a plus one."

"Who would I bring? I had made Sherlock my center of attention. I spent all my free time with him."

"How about Jim for IT?"

To Be Continued


End file.
